mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flash Sentry/Galería
Cuarta Temporada Tres son Multitud :Artículo principal: Tres son Multitud. Twilight, Rarity, Flash y un pegaso de cristal.png Twilight, Rarity, Flash, pegaso de cristal y Cadance.png Twilight, Rarity, Flash, pegaso de cristal y Cadance 2.png FS_Three's_a_Crowd.JPG Flash Sentry....png El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1. Flash Sentry Presentando a los Principes S4E25.png|El duque y la duquesa de Maretonia Flash Sentry Presentando a los Principes2 S4E25.png|Señala a los llegados Películas My Little Pony: Equestria Girls :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight looking up at Flash Sentry EG.png|Oh, es la princesa Flash Sentry saludando a Twilight.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight sitting by Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png|Wow, ¿estás bien? Flash putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry in shock EG.png Twilight and Flash -bumping into each other- EG.png|Oh debemos.. dejarnos de encontrarnos así Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png|Tocándose las manos Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png|(risa) Yo siempre... esparciéndolo todo Flash Sentry smiling at Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Musician table EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight Sparkle -be true to you- EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Twilight and Flash in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Flash Sentry eavesdropping EG.png|Espiando a Sunset Shimmer Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png|Twilight gratificante Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Flash asks Twilight to the dance EG.png|¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿No demostrar tu inocencia? Twilight about to say yes EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash -one no would've been fine- EG.png|¡Un "no" habría bastado! Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png Flash pulls up in his car EG.png|¡Twilight espera! Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png|Se que dijiste que no vendrías al baile conmigo ¿pero considerarías darme una pieza? Twilight and Flash blushing EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png Flash dizzy derp face EG.png Flash runs into the school EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive termina su musica.png|Flash Sentry y su banda terminan de tocar Estudiantes asustados.png|Flash y el resto de los estudiantes asustados por la transformación de Sunset Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Todo como antes.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Flash asks Princess Twilight to dance EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight bumps into pony Flash Sentry EG.png Pony Flash smiling EG.png|Flash Sentry, en la visión de Twilight Flash Sentry helping to Twilight up EG.png|Wow, debemos dejar de encontrarnos así My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Impresionado.png Choque en las espalda.png|Lado equivocado Asombrado.png|Mirando a Sonata Flash Drive vs Ecologistas.png|Flash Drive vs Ecologistas Rainbow Rocks 186.png|Grrr Discutiendo con sentry.png|A punto de golpear a Snips Chocando.png|Ouch Estas bien.png Escuchandolo.png Dazzlings detras de flash.png Twilight cofundida.png|¿Te pasa algo? Discutiendo con flash y su banda.png Todos en shock.png|¿Qué hacen? Flash Drive enojados.png|Retando a Trixie No otra vez.png Eso no es musica.png Murmuros molestos.png|Flash y su banda ven mal a las Rainbooms Flash juzga a twilight.png|Traidora Otro choque.png Twilight sonrojada.png|Callado frente a Twilight Es algo incomodo.png|Esto no es buen momento Ignorandola.png|¿Alguien escucho algo? Respiro.png|No puedo más Poniendose duro.png|Enojado con Twilight Se paso de la linea.png|¿Crees que me vencerás? Gritando mas cosas horribles.png|Pues estas mal Flash drive vs Ecologistas.png Tirando al rival.png|Tomen esto hippies Flash y trixie peleando.png Mas peleas.png Enojado.png|Rayos Alegre de lo que hizo sunset.png|Es la chica que amamos a odiar Un abrazo como disculpa.png|Felicitando a Twilight Momento incomodo.png|Sonrojados Agua fiestas.png Trixie tira humo.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Sentry esta en lo cierto.png Pinkie interrumpe a rainbow.png Poniendose orejas .png|Flash Sentry con los demás estudiantes sentados Va comenzar.png Todos arriba del anima.png Todos reunidos en el gimnasio.png Twilight se topa con flash.png Noqueados.png Twilight se cae sobre flash sentry.png CHS y CPA gimnasio.png Trio alegre.png Sour Sweet pisa fuerte el vaso de ponche.png Trio enojado.png|No le agrada ver a la competencia Lo se... EQG3.png Te pareces a mi amiga,,, EQG3.png 3 por aca.png Ganas de bailar.png Todos a la pista de baile.png CHS Y CPA bailando 4.png Equipo chs y cpa.png|Flash es parte del equipo CHS Otros wondercolts hacen ciencia.png Pan dulce.png|Sonrojado por las juezas Equipo de Canterlot High EQG3.png WonderColts EQG3.png|Vamos Wondercolts Flash felicita a twilight.png Twilight lo interrumpe.png Flash soprendido por lo que dijo twilight.png Flash sentry solitario.png En el aire.png|Viendo a Midnight Sparkle y Daydream Shimmer en el aire Sunset y twilight volviendo a la normalidad.png Sunset y twilight bajan.png Sunset y twilight normales.png|Viendo a Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle normales Equipo chs.jpeg Creditos 4.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. Sub directora luna habla de sus memorias.png Flash tiene la mochila de twilight.png Twilight trata de recordar su nombre.png Twilight muerde su labio.png Twilight actua incomoda frente a flash.png Mirando a bulk.png Gloriosa levanta la mano frente a los demas.png Flash suspira.png|flash decepcionado Sunset simpatica con flash.png Flash extraña a la princesa twilight.png|Flash quiere a su Twilight de vuelta Sunset comforta a flash.png Sunset le pega el codo de flash.png Pinkie comiendo malvaviscos.png|Escuchando la historia de Rarity Campistas asustados.png Twilight y sunset se dirigen al muelle.png Bulk biceps descubre polvo en el suelo.png Wondercolts trabajando en el muelle.png Levantando el poste.png Pasmados por la fuerza de applejack.png El muelle esta terminado.png Contentos por el muelle.png Sunset se topa con flash.png Flash y sunset se miran.png Sunset confusa.png Flash nota el comportamiendo de sunset.png Sunset soprendida por las palabras de flash.png Pidiendo su amistad.png Sunset ignora a flash.png Flash mueve los hombros.png Flash patea una piedra.png Derpy comforta a flash.png Flash en shock.png Campistas aterrados.png Ramas creciendo frente a flash.png Animando a las chicas.png Flash levanta una roca.png Las rainbooms cantando en la gala.png|Flash viendo cantar a las Rainbooms Rich enojado.png|con su traje del baile de otoño Cortos Animados My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos Animados. Perfect Day For Fun 43.png Perfect Day For Fun 44.png Perfect Day For Fun 93.png Perfect Day For Fun 94.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad/Cortos Animados. Día De Pintar Luna y los chicos.png|Mirando los materiales Flash y amigos.png Flas y compañeros emocionados.png Pensando en el cartel.png|¿Cómo lo haremos? Flash idea.png|Flash se le ocurre poner como título de su nueva canción Flash habla de su cancion.png|Amor En Un Flash Flash con espiritu musical.png|Explicando el resumen de su canción Todo un romantico.png|Tal vez su canción sea es para Twilight Miradas traviesas.png|Flash Sentry con Sandalwood y Microchips en el corto Día De Pintar Flash dibujando en la pancarta.png|Comenzando con el cartel Imaginando tocar su guitarra.png|Todo un roquero Flash con inspiracion.png|Ya sé Flash odia el brillo.png Flash no se distrae.png|Mientras que Micro Chips y Sandalwood discuten, Flash continua dibujando Le quitan el lado.png|¿Micro Chips qué haces? Flash confundido.png|"Acabas de poner ciencia encima de mi coro" Flash sarcastico.png|"No lo sé Sandalwood, pregúntale a tu guía espiritual" Esto es un desastre.png|"¡Arruinaron mi diseño!" Escucharon a luna.png|Oh no, es la Subdirectora Luna Miran a luna.png Nerviosos.png Avergonzados.png|Que vergüenza El trio no entiende.png|Confundido por la reacción de la Subdirectora Luna Haciendo las paces.png|Buena esa Sandalwood Fue un largo dia.png|Pero que agotador Mercancía TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png Primera aparicion de 'FS'.png|Primera aparición de las iniciales "FS" en 4chan NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png|Muñeco de Flash con la muñeca de Twilight humana Large.jpeg Twilight y flash sentry.jpeg|Flash con Twilight humana Pomy flash.jpg|Versión juguete poni de Flash Flash Sentry solo.jpeg|Flash Sentry muñeco solo en caja Flash descripcion.jpeg|Descripción del muñeco Flash Sentry flash solo.jpg|Flash Sentry Mini equestria party.png IDW Comics :Artículo principal: IDW Comics. Pg 15.jpg|Flash Sentry en la lista de amigos del perfil de Applejack Micro-Series issue 10 page 5.jpg Otros Flash_Sentry_pony_Eg.png Flash Sentry Contraparte Humana de EG.png Flash Sentry ID S4E11.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje